Un Bebé
by Darrinia
Summary: Stacy haría cualquier cosa para que su hermano fuera feliz...


**N/A:** Me disculpo de antemano porque no es muy bueno este One-Shot... Pero después de días intentando hacer algo al respecto, me he dado cuenta de que se tiene que quedar así...

* * *

 _ **UN BEBÉ**_

Stacy entró en la biblioteca de la universidad donde estudiaba realmente molesta. Era su último semestre para obtener el título y faltaba un mes para que terminara sus exámenes, por lo que eso debería ser lo único que le rondara la cabeza.

Su familia se había esforzado para no preocuparla, era la primera Evans en conseguir un título universitario. Sin embargo, la conocían poco si pensaban que no se había dado cuenta del dolor que su hermano Sam estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Hacía siete años que Sam se había casado con Blaine y desde que volvieron de la luna de miel habían estado buscando ser padres. Primero intentaron en una agencia de adopción, pero después del tercer intento fallido, empezó a ser demasiado doloroso. Lo siguiente fue un vientre de alquiler y eso parecía no funcionar. Lo habían intentado con dos chicas, la primera no llegaba a aguantar el primer trimestre de embarazo y la segunda había perdido al bebé en el octavo mes de embarazo. Esa era la noticia que acababa de recibir, el hecho de que su sobrina no iba a llegar a nacer.

Cuando Luke vio a su mejor amiga sentarse junto a él totalmente frustrada, la miró esperando que ella le comentara lo que le ocurría. Después de unos segundos, suspiró.

– Mi madre me ha llamado para decirme que la madre sustituta que Blaine y Sam habían contratado acaba de perder el bebé. – Otro suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven.

– Lo siento mucho... ¿Cómo están ellos? – El chico preguntó.

– Destrozados... Los dos llevan tanto tiempo intentando ser padres... – Stacy respondió.

– ¿Van a seguir intentándolo? – El moreno pasó la mano por sus rizos algo nervioso.

– Van a tomarse un descanso. Es mucho sufrimiento cada vez que el intento fracasa. – Ella explicó.

– ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser su madre sustituta? – Los ojos color avellana se fijaron en los verdes. Ellos apenas habían hablado de ese aspecto, más que nada porque era algo que afectaba al hermano de su amiga.

– Sí, pero nunca me han dejado. Primero era que tenía que acabar el instituto, luego que tenía que ir a la Universidad... Hace unos meses hablé con ellos para cuando acabara la universidad pero aun así no quieren. – Ella se cruzó de brazos disgustada.

– Podrías hacerlo pero... No, no... Es una locura... – El joven negó con la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a su libro, pero su amiga lo movió.

– ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? Por favor... – Luke nunca podía resistirse a esa mirada.

– No es necesario que ellos sean los padres biológicos... Quiero decir... Si tú de alguna forma te quedaras embarazada y no pudieras hacerte cargo del bebé... – Él explicó.

– Tienes razón... Es una locura...

* * *

Stacy había conseguido un trabajo como profesora en un colegio de Los Angeles. Estaba muy feliz porque eso haría que estuviera cerca de Sam y Blaine. Había estado pensando en lo que su amigo Luke le había dicho, sobretodo tras recibir la negativa a su oferta por parte de su hermano. Lo primero que hizo fue hablar con la directora de su instituto. Ella se mostró muy comprensiva con la situación y le confirmó que podía quedarse embarazada, que en colegio mantendría su plaza para ella.

Habló con su madre y, aunque algo reacia al principio, comprendió que ella quería ayudar a su hermano. Sabía que cuando a su hija se le metía algo en la cabeza, era muy complicado hacerla cambiar de opinión (al igual que Sam y Blaine), por lo que ella no pudo hacer nada más que aconsejar a su hija que fuera cuidadosa y que pensara en su salud sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Sabiendo que su madre tenía razón, sólo tenía que encontrar a un chico que estuviera dispuesto... Por eso estaba en una cafetería esperando a esa persona.

* * *

Cooper entró en la cafetería y vio a Stacy. Le había sorprendido la llamada pero quería saber para qué quería verlo. La chica le sonrió mientras pedía el café y él sonrió de vuelta.

Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados, el mayor decidió ser directo, no era una persona a la que le gustaran la intriga y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí.

– ¿Por qué me has llamado? – El moreno quiso saber.

– ¿No puedo llamar al hermano de mi cuñado para conocerlo mejor? – Ella preguntó.

– Eh... ¿No? – Los ojos azules se fijaron en los verdes que estaban frente a ella.

– Vale... Verás... Quiero ser tía. – La joven explicó.

– Lo sé, yo también estoy deseando que Sam y Blaine tengan un bebé para consentirlo y llevarlo de paseo para ligar con mujeres... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que nosotros tomemos un café? – Anderson preguntó.

– He pensado en la mejor manera de que el bebé sea parte de Sam y parte de Blaine y siempre pensé en que la mejor opción era que yo fuera la madre sustituta pero ellos no quieren. Al principio porque tenía que estudiar y ahora porque están cansados de intentarlo. – Evans explicó.

– Llevan muchos intentos y no consiguen nada. Es comprensible que quieran parar, los dos están sufriendo mucho por eso. – Cooper se mostró serio, a él también le dolía la situación.

– Por eso he pensado que tú y yo podríamos hacerles un regalo. – Stacy sonrió, que el otro estuviera a su lado era importante.

– ¿Qué regalo? – El moreno la miró con la ceja alzada.

– Yo quiero tener su hijo y sólo necesito un padre sustituto. – Ella informó con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oh! – El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Quieres que sea un bebé Anderson-Evans y sin Blaine, soy la mejor opción, ¿no? ¿Sabes que Blaine y yo no nos parecemos mucho?

– Vamos... Por favor... Prefiero ésto a recurrir a un donante anónimo... – La rubia suplicó.

– No voy a tener sexo contigo. – El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

– Lo sé, hay otros métodos... – Evans respondió.

– No es que te encuentre atractiva pero tengo casi veinte años más que tú. – Él aclaró, no quería que se sintiera mal.

– Lo entiendo... ¿Estás dentro? – Stacy preguntó.

– Estoy dentro.

* * *

Stacy vomitó por tercera vez esa mañana. Estaban en Kentuky y le estaba costando ocultar los síntomas de su embarazo. Hacía una semana que había cumplido el tercer mes y era el momento de anunciarlo a toda la familia. Sólo Mary y Cooper lo sabían porque habían estado junto a ella durante todo el proceso.

Por suerte, era la mañana de Navidad y era el momento de abrir los regalos. La familia Evans y la familia Anderson habían decidido pasarla juntos. Ella había decidido que el suyo y el de Cooper sería el bebé y por eso habían puesto cosas de bebé.

Cuando Sam abrió el regalo y encontró un biberón, unos patucos blancos y un pijama de bebé se quedó extrañado.

– ¿Qué...? – El rubio estaba sorprendido pero no pudo terminar la frase porque encontró la foto de una ecografía.

– ¡Felicidades! Vais a ser papás... Si queréis, claro. Yo estoy embarazada y estoy buscando una familia para mi bebé. – Ella exclamó.

– ¿Qué? Stacy... ¿Has hablado sobre tu embarazo con el padre del bebé? – Blaine preguntó mirando la ecografía.

– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que os quedéis con el bebé, no os preocupéis. – Cooper comentó haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos. – No me miréis así, se quedó embarazada en una clínica, yo sólo puse mis espermatozoides en un bote.

– No teníais que haberlo hecho... – El menor de los Anderson comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

– Sé que estáis cansados y que os ha dolido mucho todo lo que ha pasado, pero os prometo que me voy a cuidar y que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que este bebé nazca sin problema. – La embarazada afirmó.

– Gracias. – Sam se abrazó a su hermana totalmente emocionado. Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por las mejillas de ambos.

Cuando la chica se vio liberada de los brazos del otro, se encontró entre los brazos de Blaine que le susurraba un gracias al oído. Tal vez ellos no querían que ella fuera la madre sustituta pero agradecían que los quisiera tanto como para dar ese paso.

* * *

Por mucho que Sam y Blaine habían intentado no emocionarse con el embarazo, bastó una ecografía para que el rubio se enamorara del bebé y una patadita para que el moreno llorara de felicidad por tener la posibilidad de ser padre. A pesar de eso, no habían querido saber el sexo del bebé para que, si pasaba algo, no doliera tanto.

Por suerte para Stacy, el embarazo fue muy tranquilo y tanto los futuros papás como Cooper la cuidaron y consintieron durante los seis meses que pasaron desde que anunció su embarazo hasta el momento del parto.

Una vez en el hospital, apenas tuvo que esperar para que los futuros papás del bebé acudieran para acompañarla en ese momento tan especial. Notaba los nervios y la felicidad en su hermano y su cuñado y eso hacía que ella estuviera orgullosa de haber tomado esa decisión.

Cuando el médico puso al bebé en los brazos de Blaine, las lágrimas de felicidad que tanto él como su marido habían estado conteniendo salieron de sus ojos. Sam rodeó a su familia con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su esposo para mirar a su bebé.

– Es un niño. Pueden sostenerlo unos minutos antes de que nos lo llevemos para comprobar que todo está bien. – El médico informó con una sonrisa porque en momentos como ese amaba su trabajo.

– ¿Cómo se va a llamar? – Stacy preguntó mientras los miraba. A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, se alegraba tanto de que su hermano fuera tan feliz.

– Benjamin Mary Anderson-Evans. – El moreno informó orgulloso.

– Gracias, no esperaba que pusierais mi segundo nombre al bebé. – La chica sonrió.

– Tu segundo nombre y el nombre de mamá. – Sam informó. – Benjamin es el segundo nombre de Cooper... ¿Qué mejor que el nombre de las dos personas que le han dado la vida? Sé que sólo queréis el papel de tíos en su vida pero sin vosotros, él no existiría. Gracias.

El médico se llevó al bebé y los recién estrenados padres se sintieron vacíos en cuanto el bebé salió de la sala. Estaban deseando volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero sabían que tenían que esperar. Stacy supo que había tomado una gran decisión, que ese bebé tendría los padres más cariñosos y maravillosos que un niño podría desear... Sólo esperaba que tardaran un poco en querer darle un hermano, el embarazo y el parto habían conseguido agotarla.


End file.
